supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saroth
Saroth was the oldest Archdemon, making him the oldest demon as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in creations. He was also director of the CIA. He was killed by Dean Winchester using Death's Scythe after recieving a savage beating from Mephistopheles. Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Saroth possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. *'Demonic Possession' - Saroth can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Saroth is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Saroth cannot be killed by conventional methods, including being shot in the head or dismembered, nor does he appear to find injuries from conventional weapons very painful—when shot in the head. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Saroth is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to exorcism, salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. *'Super Strength' - Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Archdemon, the physical strength that Saroth endows his vessel with is immense. He is the strongest demon of all and can easily overpower humans, monsters, lesser demons, pagan deities, ghosts and even angels with greater ease. *'Super Stamina' - As a demon, he doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain himself. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Saroth can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire. *'Biokinesis' - Saroth can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. He even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Pyrokinesis' - Saroth can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Saroth can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Apporting' - Barbas can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. *'Mental Manipulation' - Saroth can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. *'Reality Warping' - Saroth can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Saroth is able to potentially live forever, as he is thousands of years old. *'Weather Manipulation' - Saroth is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Saroth is the power to create seismic activity. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. *'White Light' - Saroth can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. *'Precognition' - Saroth can see into the future, but not the full picture. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Saroth possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron and holy water. Harming *'Holy Fire' - Holy fire can't kill Saroth, but it can damage and banish him momentarily. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - An archangel's own strength potentially rivalled archdemons. *'Archdemons' - While lower classes of demons can't physically hurt Saroth, with their own strength, archdemons can physically hurt each other. He is considerably stronger than Barbas, Dagon and Revan, however Saroth's power is potentially rivalled by Pazuzu's. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death can kill him. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Saroth. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill him. *'The Beast' - As the creator of the archdemons and a primordial force, he can kill him. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by intense lightning blast, as shown when Zeus shoot a fully blast at Revan turning him into smoke and ash. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by hellfire from the Underworld, as shown when Hades throw a fireball of hellfire at Dagon turning him into smoke and ash. Weapons *'Divine Weapons' - Archdemons can be kill by divine weapons, as shown when Poseidon stabbed Pazuzu with his Trident turning him into smoke and ash. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Equipment *'Angel Blade' - Saroth can use an angel blade to kill angels and other demons. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Archdemons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Light and Dark series Category:Recurring Characters Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Main Villains